Beyond The Kingdom Hearts
by Adrianics
Summary: Basically, this story deals with the fact that there are more keyholes, as well as Kairi dealing with her feelings for Sora. First KH fic. Please review. CHAP.TWO UP
1. Default Chapter

Beyond the Kingdom Hearts- By Adrian Wilson  
  
  
  
WARNING: Major spoilers, controversial issues, violence and copyright violations from here to Alaska are included. Sora, Kairi, Riku and all Disney characters and locations are copyright Disney interactive. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris, Barret, Squall, Cid, Vivi, Steiner, Dagger, Freya, Zidane, Kuja, Eiko and the one location from a FF series are all copyright Squaresoft limited. Phew! I'm gonna try and recreate the action from the game, which won't be easy. ONWARD!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kairi! Remember what I told you! I'll always be with you! I'll come back to you, I promise!" Kairi gasped as Sora, her last friend in the world, disappeared from sight.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi looked around and saw that her surroundings had completely changed. She was no longer floating in nothing, but was now back on her home beach. "Sora!"  
  
Useless.  
  
Utterly, utterly useless.  
  
Yelling out his name wouldn't bring him back.  
  
Neither would it reverse the pain of losing him.  
  
Losing them.  
  
Riku and Sora. Her two friends.  
  
Gone. Forever?  
  
No.  
  
They can't.  
  
Kairi slumped to the floor and pounded the ground with her fists. "No.." She hopelessly began yelling into the sky. "Why did you do it?! Why did you stay? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"  
  
Tidus, Wakka and Selphie ran over to her. "Kairi?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are ya hurt?"  
  
Kairi ignored them and began to softly cry. "Sora."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Tidus gasped. "What happened to him?"  
  
Kairi remained silent, but this didn't stop Wakka. "Well, what's up? What's goin' on?"  
  
Kairi paused before suddenly running full speed towards the cave.  
  
They loved that cave.  
  
She crawled right down to the space where she and Sora would draw with rocks.  
  
She looked at Sora and his shooting star drawing. "Sora." she hastily drew another shooting star. Suddenly, Sora appeared in front of her. "What." A memory. That's all she had left. "Don't go." feebly, she reached out to this memory, only for it to disappear. Tears began to flow down her eyes as she forced a smile. "Please."  
  
"You miss him, ya?"  
  
Kairi whipped around to see Wakka standing close to her, that wide smile of his on his face. She tried to hide the tears from him. "It's ok. You can cry if ya want."  
  
Kairi looked down at the ground for a while before crying out and running into Wakka's arms, who himself stumbled back with surprise. "Yo! Calm it down!"  
  
"He left me! He left me!" She began to pound Wakka's chest. "Why? WHY?!"  
  
"Cut that out! That really hurts!" Wakka didn't have a clue what to do about the hysterical girl hitting his chest. "Come on, let's get ya outta here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Tidus were kids. Nothing more. Just your average 14 year olds. How could they help each other out? How could they end their own problems?  
  
They can't.  
  
That's how Kairi felt.  
  
"Come on Kairi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sora.Riku.They're both gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"They.made sure that I survived and that the door to the darkness stays closed."  
  
Silence.  
  
The four friends just stopped talking.  
  
They were gone.  
  
"I'm gonna find them!"  
  
Kairi's sudden change of heart shocked the three others.  
  
"What are ya gonna do?"  
  
"You can't just leave this island! What about all the ocean?"  
  
"I don't care! I'll find a way!"  
  
Selphie then stopped Wakka and Tidus from commenting before taking Kairi aside. "Let's talk about this as girls."  
  
"Selphie."  
  
Selphie lead Kairi to the small island, and they both sat down, looking out at the ocean. "What makes you wanna get Riku and Sora back so much?"  
  
"I just want him back. I can't bear the thought of never seeing Sora again."  
  
"Just Sora?"  
  
Kairi paused before yelping out with embarrassment. "No! No no no! I want Riku back just as much!" However, Selphie's expression was less than convincing. "Alright. Maybe I do want Sora back more. But you tell NO-ONE. You hear me?"  
  
"Sure. It's a deal as girls."  
  
Kairi smiled as Selphie ran back to join Wakka and Tidus. She looked up at the sky. "Sora, please come back." she whispered under her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We go and find king Mickey and Riku."  
  
"But where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light??"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The three friends sighed. Did they even have a chance? Suddenly, Pluto ran out in front of them, carrying one of King Mickey's seals. "Do you know where King Mickey is?" Pluto nodded and ran off excitedly, and the three friends followed him.  
  
Sora.  
  
Donald.  
  
Goofy.  
  
Three friends who had met by a freak chance and gone through pretty much everything together. Still, the only thing they ever thought about was returning one day to their home worlds. Donald and Goofy had already achieved this, but Sora was still a long way from home, which wasn't helped by the fact that all worlds now had the barriers between them again. Pluto led the three to what looked like a Gummi ship.  
  
"Gawsh. That thing's huge!"  
  
"Hey, let's see that envelope!"  
  
Sora took the envelope from Pluto and opened it:  
  
"To Sora, Donald and Goofy;  
  
I'm afraid I have some bad news.  
  
Not all keyholes have been sealed.  
  
There are still keyholes that need to be fixed.  
  
To be exact, there are six. I have had my smartest scientists build an approved Gummi ship that will warp automatically to the set worlds.  
  
Please go to Hallow Bastion and get some assistance.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
King Mickey."  
  
There was a short pause as the three of them looked at each other. "Wonderful." Donald's voice had that sarcastic tone, as usual.  
  
" C'mon, Donald! This means new adventures!"  
  
"Goofy's right. Come on!"  
  
They got into the Gummi ship, and Sora looked at the controls. "Hmmm."  
  
"Do ya know how it works?"  
  
"No. This is much different from the old one. I'll just try pushing this button."  
  
Despite Donald's objections, Sora pushed the big, red button in front of him and the ship began to warp, sending them all flying back into his seat. Suddenly, it all seemed to slow down, and a list of worlds appeared on the screen. "PLEASE SELECT LOCATION."  
  
"I haven't heard of half of these worlds."  
  
"Now, remember what Mickey said. We go to Traverse Town first."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sora, Goofy and Donald were unaware of other events going on in Hallow Bastion. "Why have you brought me here, Cid? I was fine in Olympia."  
  
"Hey now, I spent nearly all my spare time building a Gummi ship that will go from world to world."  
  
"Isn't that bad?"  
  
"Potentially, yes. But I only built it for this one thing."  
  
"This had better be worth it."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
The man Cid was with had blonde hair, and wore a cape, heavy metal shoes and a blue jumpsuit. He was still trying to get over his life revelations. First, one of his best friends died. Then, he found out he was created as a result of medical experimentation, and then his entire world was destroyed, leaving him in Olympia. At least he was with some one he knew now. "This is it?" He sounded understandably disappointed as Cid led him to a library.  
  
"You'll see." Cid slowly opened the door, and Cloud walked in.  
  
And he gasped.  
  
"Hiya Cloud! Long time no see!"  
  
"H-How.?"  
  
Aeris.  
  
How?  
  
Is it real?  
  
It had to be. She was right in front of him.  
  
"Well, say something!" Cid gave Cloud a little prod in the ribs. "I told ya it would be worth it, eh?"  
  
Cloud just stared at his 'dead' friend with shock. "I-I thought you."  
  
"What? Oh, that! I was!"  
  
"How?"  
  
" I don't know. One minute, I'm in heaven, the next, I'm here with Yuffie."  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
Yuffie stood out from the back of the room. "I'm surprised you didn't see me!"  
  
Cloud stood in shock, trying to comprehend the fact that he had finally found two of his best friends. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When Cloud opened it, his face scowled as he realized who it was. "You." He said coldly.  
  
"What?" Sora had a confused look on his face.  
  
"You are still the only person to have defeated me in a duel."  
  
Noticing the tension, Yuffie jumped in. "Hey Cloud, I haven't shown you all of the castle yet!" She gave Sora a nervous look as she led Cloud out of the library, and Aeris followed them.  
  
"Good to see you again, Sora." Squall said, shaking Sora's hand. "Been a long time."  
  
"Hiya Leon!"  
  
"Goofy, just call me Squall, OK? What brings you here?"  
  
"We need some help going to new worlds."  
  
"New worlds?"  
  
Donald sighed. "Didn't you realize just how easy it was to get Cloud from Olympia? There are still keyholes that need to be sealed!"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
Sora walked up closer to Squall. "We need your help. There's stuff in these new worlds that might be hard. What do you say?"  
  
"What will happen if we seal these worlds?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's half the fun, eh?"  
  
Squall picked up his sword. "What the hell. Sounds like fun."  
  
Sora and Squall shared a powerful handshake before setting out for the first world they had to visit.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Don't get too attached to Kairi and the others, because you won't be seeing them for a while. Reviews appreciated. And yes, I am completely aware that Kairi's reaction was completely different in the ending, so there's no need to point this out. You are warned now. Later on, this becomes a Sora x Kairi fic. 


	2. It begins

Beyond the Kingdom Hearts Part 2- By Adrian Wilson  
  
Trust me, the world coming up is the LAST you would expect it to be. Gah, I apologize for the 'shooting star drawing' thing in chapter 1, but if I said what it really was, that would ruin a twist in the next chapter. Hee hee.  
  
"Well, what do you know? That's the kid who defeated Ansem." The person talking was huge, muscular and had a sword on his back.  
  
"Well, this time he won't be so lucky!" This one was, strangely, a lion. "For we are much stronger than Ansem!"  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate them. They are slippery rascals." This one was like a big centipede.  
  
"Now now, don't be so negative." A man stepped out this time, but the darkness obstructed him from view. "Let's give Benedict a chance, first! Maybe then, we'll get the first prince heart..."  
  
"So, what is this world we're going to?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can just see it now."  
  
"It's... Some sort of building..."  
  
Donald, Goofy, Sora and Squall descended onto a hard, tarmac ground. Sora looked around, obviously confused. There was a huge jungle gym and a massive pile of tires with a pink flag on top. "Is this... A school?" The four of them walked on, before Donald fell into a hole.  
  
Donald looked behind him and saw two very angry diggers. "Are you insane?!" One of them yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Watch where you're goin'!"  
  
"Why don't YOU watch where you're digging?!"  
  
"Get lost!" With that, one of them picked up a shovel and smacked Donald back up out of the ground.  
  
"What's with them?" Squall seemed mortified.  
  
"Hey, don't mind them." The four of them turned around, and saw a boy. This boy wore a green jacket, blue jeans, and a backwards red baseball cap. "They just get a little angry when people invade their hole. Say... We don't get many talking ducks around here... Take off that costume!"  
  
The boy then started to pull Donald's feathers. "Cut that OUT!" Donald used Aero to stop the boy from touching him. Sora then stepped between them.  
  
"He's... a bit high strung as well."  
  
"Say... I've never seen you around here before. Are you a new kid?"  
  
"What? No, I..." Sora was suddenly cut off by Squall, who elbowed him in the ribs, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm a new kid."  
  
"What is this?" This voice came from a fair distance away. Sora looked astonished at what he saw. It was a kid, who looked about his age, hoisted by four other kids, who were holding him up so he could sit on a lounge chair. "Speak, boy. Are you a new kid?"  
  
"Y-Yeah. My name's Sora..."  
  
"What your name is doesn't matter anymore! From this day forth, you shall be known only as 'New Kid'!"  
  
The boy then pulled Sora down onto his knees. "Don't say anything- You might anger the king!" he whispered harshly.  
  
"Where is the old 'New Kid'?"  
  
A young, blue haired girl who wore and orange dress and a ribbon ran out. "That's me!"  
  
"Very good! And your name is...?"  
  
"Eiko Carol!"  
  
"Very well! From now on, you shall no longer be known as 'New Kid', but you shall now be known as 'Eiko'!"  
  
"I have a name! I HAVE A NAME!!"  
  
As the young girl began to celebrate, Sora tried to catch up to the king. "Hey! My name is 'SORA'!"  
  
"The impudence! Guards, take him to the dodgeball wall!"  
  
As four kids grabbed Sora and dragged him off, the 'king' walked over to Squall. "Don't tell me. You're a new kid too."  
  
"No. The name's Leon."  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yeah, urm... Mister Leon. I'm a new... teacher."  
  
Sora was thrown into a wide wall. "What's the big idea?!"  
  
A young man, who looked about the same age as Sora, walked out in front of him. "This is the firing squad!" he pointed at six more kids, all with dodgeballs in their hands. "Ready, new kid? This'll teach you to answer back to the king!"  
  
Sora sighed and rolled his eyes. "What?"  
  
"SILENCE! Firing squad, begin attack!"  
  
A rather large kid stepped forward. "I'll go first!"  
  
Sora slowly pulled out the keyblade as the kid prepared to attack. As the ball came speeding towards him, Sora effortlessly deflected it and sent it back to the kid twice as fast, sending him flying backwards, straight into the rest of the squad. The leader just screamed and ran away.  
  
"You just took out the entire squad... What is that?" The kid who said this wore a green basketball shirt, and grey shorts.  
  
"It's the key... um... bat. Yeah, the key-bat! Heh."  
  
"'Key-bat?'"  
  
"Yeah... It's a baseball bat in the shape of a key..."  
  
"Cool! Where can I get one of those?"  
  
"Back in my home...town."  
  
"Where are from? Cincinnati?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The kid with the baseball cap appeared again. "Hey Vince, you greeting the new kid?"  
  
"No, it's just... He's got such good baseball skills, and such a cool bat... I'm a bit off form lately."  
  
"Hey listen, new kid, I wanna know what your name is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey, I don't see the point in all the prejudice. So, what's your name?"  
  
"Sora. What's yours?"  
  
"The names' T.J, and this is my buddy, Vince. He's the best sports-kid in the school. Um, he's the only sporting kid in school."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lots of our friends have gone missing. I know that they're not off sick, because there's missing posters all over town."  
  
Sora paused. "Could it be that this world has fallen to darkness?" he was in deep thought. "How... A world filled with kids younger than me..."  
  
"Those were some superb skills, kid." Sora whipped around to see a tall man, who had blonde-grey hair, a metal cane and a smart tuxedo. "I could use some-one like you on my mission."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
T.J stepped forward, an angry expression on his face. "That's Benedict." His voice had a slightly growling tone. "He's tried to eliminate summer vacation."  
  
"Hey, that's old times. I've got a new plan now. I see you're the keyblade master."  
  
Sora gasped. "How... Did you..."  
  
"Ah, I've got my sources."  
  
T.J now had a confused expression. "What's he talking about?"  
  
Sora thought quickly. "I don't know." This response made Squall groan and slap himself lightly.  
  
"No, not only am I gonna stop summer vacation, but I'll stop EVERYTHING!"  
  
"What ARE you talkin' about?"  
  
Benedict smirked and pressed a button on the remote in his hand. Green electricity came out, forming something that looked a lot like a wand. "Using this, I shall stop the WHOLE WORLD from spinning, stopping everything except for me, then I'll get what I want!"  
  
Sora brandished the keyblade. "What do you want?"  
  
Benedict cackled evilly. "That would ruin the surprise!" He then began to wave the wand around. "Now... Let the whole world stop at the countdown! One! Two!"  
  
Sora pointed the keyblade at Benedict. "STOP!!" A black beam shot from the keyblade and hit Benedict, quite literally making him stop dead in his tracks, an evil smile still frozen on his face.  
  
T.J and Vince stared at Sora in awe. "How did you do that?"  
  
"This is just a brilliant bat."  
  
Suddenly, dark black clouds came over all the school. "W-What's goin' on?" Goofy's voice had a worried hint in it.  
  
"These clouds... They came out of nowhere..."  
  
"This womps. If it rains we'll have to go inside."  
  
Sora was shaking. "These clouds... They're no ordinary clouds..."  
  
Suddenly, a hole in the air appeared. Sora could see many swirling colours in this hole before a man stepped out. This man was quite short and had silver hair, wearing a white robe and silver shoes. "Not bad. Not bad at all." The man had lifeless eyes and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Who... Who are you?"  
  
"You and I... Are quite similar... You'll find out more in due time..."  
  
"Answer me!!"  
  
"I'm not here to answer questions. I'm here for HIM." The man pointed at T.J.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"You're one of the Princes of Heart. We need your heart and soul to unlock the true power!"  
  
Vince stepped in front of his friend. "You'll have to go through me first!"  
  
"Vince?" Everyone's expressions showed confusion.  
  
"I'm not gonna sit back and watch you take my best buddy's heart! T.J is my friend, and I'll do anything for him!"  
  
"Vince..."  
  
The man smirked again. "You...Your heart is empty..."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Your heart... It seeks greatness... I can give it to you..." Vince replied with silence. "Come on... Open your heart to me... Receive the greatness that you desire!"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding! Why would I do that?"  
  
The man growled angrily. "You don't have a choice!" He then pointed at Vince, who suddenly stumbled forward, clutching his chest.  
  
"Vince!"  
  
Vince writhed as if his heart was on fire. The Man became surrounded with dark energy. "OPEN YOUR HEART!!" Black energy then shot straight into Vince, who began floating in the air, his eyes closed.  
  
"Vince!"  
  
The Man smirked again as that hole opened again. "He can't hear you. I'll leave you basking in the irony that you are about to be killed by one of your best friends. Goodbye." He stepped through the hole, which then sealed up. Vince planted his feet back on the ground, his eyes now bright red.  
  
"Vince?"  
  
"That boy is no longer able to hear you." Vince's voice sounded like his and the man's in weird sync. "Surrender your heart to me. NOW."  
  
Sora got into an attacking position, before a blinding pain developed in his head, causing him to nearly collapse. "Warning! That kid's tough!" There was a voice in his head. "Keep away from him! Save yourself!"  
  
As quickly as it started, the voice went away. Shaking this off, Sora walked towards Vince. "Let Vince go!"  
  
"I'll let him go... As soon as that boy gives up his heart!"  
  
T.J growled. "Get outta my buddy!"  
  
Donald began to charge stealthily behind Vince, but he was knocked backwards by an unseen force. "Foolish creature..." Vince shot dark energy at Donald, causing Goofy to protect him with his Herc Shield. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough as both of them went flying backwards, landing in a daze.  
  
Sora stepped forward. "The keyblade..." Vince smirked. "An all-powerful weapon..." He held out his hand, and what seemed to be a baseball bat appeared. "Let's go."  
  
T.J suddenly sprang forward. "I dunno who you are, but you sure as heck ain't my buddy!" He charged forward, only to be hit by the bat with a sickening crack, flying into the school's sidewall.  
  
"His heart will be mine, as soon as I am done with you."  
  
Sora began to slowly prepare an attack, but Vince's glowing bat doubled in length, and he swiped it around, cracking Sora in the ribs, and he skidded painfully across the gravel-laid ground. He struggled to get up, only to see Vince walking over to T.J. "There's only one thing I can do... STRIKE RAID!" Sora hurled the keyblade at Vince, which smacked him in the back, sending him flying forwards. As he got up, Sora used Raid, sending him flying again.  
  
"JUDGEMENT!!" This time, the keyblade span towards Vince and landed in front of him, causing an explosion of light. Sora gasped as Vince appeared completely unscathed, holding his bat in front of his face.  
  
"Now it's my turn" Vince said with a smirk. Once again, his bat lengthened, only to crack Sora around the face. Sora felt a blinding pain for half a second, before blissfully being swallowed up in whiteness. He didn't feel a thing as he landed on the ground, the keyblade several feet away from him. His eyes were completely whited out, and a little blood was trickling from his mouth.  
  
Donald slowly got to his feet. "Sora!" As he and Goofy ran over to him, Vince walked towards T.J.  
  
"Now...Let's have that heart of yours..." He brought up his bat, which suddenly became a shape not unlike the keyblade. As he tried to bring it back down, Squall jumped in the way and blocked him.  
  
"I was trying to stay low... But I won't let you kill a little kid!"  
  
As Squall and Vince started to fight, Donald and Goofy were trying desperately to revive Sora...  
  
"W-Where am I?"  
  
Sora looked around. The whiteness he was stranded in seemed to stretch out infinitely. "Am... Am I dead?"  
  
"No, Sora. You are still alive." Sora slowly turned around, and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Sora, I don't have much time. I'm just here to tell you not to give up. You're the light's only hope."  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"Sora... Keep your heart strong. I know you can do it..."  
  
"Sora? SORA! Wake up!!" Sora groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Gawrsh... Are you OK? You really got hit hard!"  
  
Sora looked up and saw Squall being hopelessly battered up by Vince. Desperate, Squall fired a strong, concentrated red fireball at Vince. Vince just smirked and smacked it straight back at him. Squall gasped as the ball hit him dead on, and flew backwards, skidding across the ground in a peaceful daze. However, this daze was quickly broken as Vince stamped on Squall's chest, causing him to scream as a painful crack was heard.  
  
"The great Lionheart... Felled by a child..."  
  
Sora gritted his teeth. "How can we beat him..." Suddenly, the keyblade pointed straight at Vince, the end of it glowing. It then launched out of Sora's hand, flying towards Vince. Vince's cackle turned into a scream as the keyblade latched itself into his back.  
  
"NO! I don't wanna kill him!"  
  
Vince screamed again as his body was engulfed in light, making it look very similar to a keyhole closing. When the light subsided, Vince fell onto the floor, and what seemed to be a dark phantom flew away.  
  
"Squall?" Sora ran over to Squall, who was completely knocked out, lying on his back. "Squall?"  
  
Suddenly, a dome of dark energy surrounded Squall. Sora was knocked back by its power, and he could only look on in horror as the dome enclosed, transporting Squall away. "SQUALL!"  
  
"What're we gonna do now, Sora?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess we go look for him."  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy now found themselves on top of the School's huge Jungle Gym, with all the kids cheering below them. "Now, for the honourable deed of saving Summer Vacation, I, King Bob, award these three heroes with medals! Sora, Goofy and Daniel..."  
  
"DONALD!!"  
  
"Whatever. Donald. And, I hereby declare this day to be 'Sora Day'!" Sora giggled and scratched his head as the kids below him roared out, cheering.  
  
"Psst, Sora... What about the keyhole?"  
  
"Don't worry, I know where it is."  
  
"How do we seal it without everyone else noticing?"  
  
"Leave it to me."  
  
As soon as the kids stopped cheering, Bob turned to Sora. "So, hero, do you have any words?" Sora swallowed hard.  
  
"Do- Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes. Children of the playground, I give you SORA!"  
  
Sora shivered as he stood up. "H-Hiya... I wanna thank you for dedicating a day to me, but..." He nervously glanced at Donald and Goofy, who just shrugged. "Erm... I'm sorry, but... I have to go back home."  
  
The kids gasped, and Donald and Goofy just yelped. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Back... To the little island that I moved to this town from. All my friends are there, and even though I'll never forget the friends I made here, I must go back. Thanks for everything!" The kids cheered again as the three friends darted towards the school. They ran in and paused for breath. "That wasn't easy..."  
  
"At least we can seal the keyhole now..."  
  
"What in Sam Hill are you talking about?" A wrinkled hand placed itself on Donald's shoulder.  
  
"You know, Goofy, the keyhole that can seal this world!"  
  
Sora had a nervous look on his face. "Donald..."  
  
"What?" Donald slowly looked to the left, and noticed Goofy was standing there. He gulped and turned around, only to see an old woman in a yellow dress with a whistle around her neck. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"What's all this business with the 'Keyhole'? Speak up!"  
  
Sora shuffled uncomfortably. "What am I gonna do...?"  
  
"Hey Miss Finster, come here!" Sora looked around and saw T.J and Vince mock fighting.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out! You three stay right here." Finster left the three of them to concentrate on T.J and Vince, who both smiled and winked. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, who both nodded before they ran away.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"This isn't happening..."  
  
"Gawrsh..."  
  
The girl's bathroom.  
  
"Sora, you have to go in."  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"You're the only one with the keyblade."  
  
Sora shuddered and walked in. Sure enough, there was a clear glow on one of the walls. "Of all the places..." The beam came out of the keyblade and hit the lock, effectively saving that world from the darkness. "One down, five to go..." As he and his friends walked out, that small girl walked up to him. "Excuse me..."  
  
"Oh, it's you. What is it?"  
  
"Are you from another world too?"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Goofy stepped forward. "You're from another world?"  
  
"Yeah... Lots of demons attacked, and I got sucked into a dark pool... I don't know where my friends are..."  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "That... happened to me, too."  
  
"Do you... Know how I can get back?"  
  
"Once I seal all the keyholes, all will be restored to normal."  
  
"OK. I'll wait here."  
  
"Sure thing, Eiko."  
  
As Sora and the others turned to leave, Eiko pulled something from her pocket. "Here, take this." Sora looked down at his new keychain, which looked like a ribbon. He attached it to the keyblade, which turned an orange colour. He was surprised at just how light it was.  
  
"Thanks a lot. We'll get you back."  
  
"Do you know how we can get outta here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Riku was stuck. "There's got to be a way..."  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't."  
  
Riku walked up to the massive door and punched it with frustration. "No, no, no, no, NO!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing bad will happen..."  
  
"Sora and Kairi... What will happen to them?"  
  
"Nothing but bad things..." Riku whipped around, but all he saw was Mickey, who had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
"Closer than you think..." Riku's eyes bulged as he realized who it was.  
  
"ANSEM!!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"No light... Will ever defeat the darkness..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"This time, I want to help you."  
  
"Why should I let you?!"  
  
"Watch... This is what will happen if you don't submit..."  
  
Riku suddenly found himself plunged in darkness, and felt a floating sensation. "Where am I?"  
  
"Watch..."  
  
Riku gasped at what he saw. "Sora...?"  
  
The figure he saw was indeed Sora, but he seemed to be attacking his friends. "Feel the power of darkness!" Sora then used Sonic to drive straight through Goofy, who fell face first onto the floor.  
  
"Goofy!" Donald then jumped towards Sora, only to be caught in the middle of a Ragnarok attack. Sora looked down smugly at his fallen comrades and turned to a giant door.  
  
Riku gasped. "That's the Kingdom Hearts!"  
  
Sora smirked and held out his hand. "OPEN!!" The doors then flew open, and Sora cackled evilly.  
  
"DRAW OUT THE DARKNESS!!" A dark beam shot out of Sora's keyblade and hit the light in the Kingdom Hearts. Darkness then shot out, smothering Sora. "Yes. YES!!" Sora bellowed as he began to grow bigger. "Now... NOTHING WILL STOP THE DARKNESS!!"  
  
Riku began to shake as the scenes suddenly stopped. "Sora..."  
  
"His 'oblivion' keyblade chain... It got into him..."  
  
Riku paused. "What... What will happen if I say yes?"  
  
"I will give you the strength to help your friend."  
  
Riku sighed and a small tear trickled down his eye. "I'll do it."  
  
"Riku? Riku, wake up!" Riku's eyes slowly opened, and he got up. "Are you OK."  
  
"No..." Riku then paced slowly away from Mickey.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?"  
  
Riku suddenly doubled over as if in terrible pain. "I'm sorry..." He suddenly became surrounded by a dark ring. "Sorry..." The darkness then began to wrap around him, and he reached an arm out. "For everything..." It all then covered Riku like a cocoon. The cocoon-Riku then stood up. The cocoon then seemed to absorb into Riku, who had his heartless costume on again. His eyes slowly opened. "Yes... YES!!" His voice sounded like his and Ansem's mixed again.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Riku is GONE! There is only Ansem!" Riku then paced forward as if he was going to attack, but he suddenly stopped. "Ansem!" his voice sounded normal now. "I'm only gonna bond with you again if we help Sora!" He began to struggle. "Do not be foolish!" Now his voice sounded like Ansem's again. "The darkness is too powerful for you to resist!"  
  
"Are you OK?" Mickey slowly walked up to Riku, who was now crouched down, clutching his head. "What happened to you?"  
  
Riku screamed and smacked Mickey away, sending him hurtling into the depths of the Kingdom Hearts. He held out a hand and his keyblade appeared. He then clicked his fingers, and the 'Oblivion' keyblade chain appeared, turning his blade into a black colour. He pointed it at the door. "UNLOCK!" The door flew open, and he slowly walked out. "We're together... For now." His heartless outfit then seemed to dissolve and enter his chest, his voice and his clothes changing back to normal. He then proceeded to walk towards the portal that connected worlds.  
  
Yowza. That was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Yes, the whole Riku/Ansem thing WAS inspired by 'Venom' from Spider-Man. 


End file.
